Mates Series 6: Of The Night
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Does Your Mother Know. Dean, Lois and Chloe go to talk to Moira Sullivan to see what she knows. She is *not* happy to meet Dean Winchester. Then again, everyone who has had a brush with John Winchester automatically hates anything to do with him.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural/Smallville**

 **Part of the Mates Series**

 **Sequel to: Does Your Mother Know**

* * *

Chloe hadn't seen her mother since she was a preteen, and she wasn't ready for this. She really wasn't. And yet here she was, accompanied by an uncomfortable Dean and a very unhappy Lois, waiting to be taken to see Moira Sullivan. She had to do this. Had to go through with this. No matter whatever condition her mother had deteriorated to she had to face it, had to talk to her, had to see whether she could give her any answers on what was on the DVD the Chupacabra Elders had given Dean.

While Chloe was more than happy to know that Herbert hadn't touched her (as she'd thought for far too long for her sanity or her cousin's conscience), that DVD had opened up so many questions. Like, why did Lois and her have these abilities? What were they? Where did they come from?

"She'll see you now," the orderly declared as she led the three of them to the room and opened it, entering. "Your daughter is here to see you."

The woman with black hair and piercing blue eyes looked up immediately. " _Chloe_. You've grown _so much_."

Chloe stared at her mother in surprise. She hadn't expected her to be this lucid.

The orderly left, closing the door behind her.

Moira stood from her bed. "Lois." She eyed Dean curiously. "And who are you?"

"Dean Winchester," he replied, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm, uh-."

"Winchester." Moira's eyes narrowed immediately. "Any relation to _John_?"

His eyes widened. "He's my father."

In seconds Moira stalked towards him, pointing in his direction. "Stay away from my daughter! From my niece! Leave!"

"Hey!" Chloe moved in between them, glaring at her mother. "He's not going anywhere. He's my boyfriend." She was still getting used to calling him that. At least she'd had practice. Before coming here she'd introduced Dean to her father, who'd just been so happy to see his daughter again that he'd let the whole "older boyfriend" thing slide.

Moira stopped in mid-stalk, her eyes wide in horror. " _No_. You can date for now if you must, but not with one of John Winchester's sons!"

"How do you know my father?" Dean wanted to know.

"Your father is a _monster_." Moira glared at Dean in contempt. "He's a murderer."

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you are getting my dad confused with, but you're wrong." Dean's eyes narrowed on her.

"I know your father good and well, _boy_." Moira's face was made up in disgust as she pulled up her shirt, revealing an ugly scar wound on her stomach. "He gave me this. Would've killed me too, in cold blood, because that's what he is. He's a _monster_."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror as she moved towards her mother instinctively. "Why did he do that?"

"Were you a hunt?" Lois finally spoke. She was new to the whole supernatural world, and yet she'd taken to it quite easily and without any issue. "Are _we_ hunts?"

Moira turned to her. "I will not speak while _his son_ is here."

"Considering Dean's my _mate_ you have no choice. Even if he wasn't present when you told me I'd still tell him everything." Chloe didn't know what the hell was going on, or why John would want to kill her mother, but she knew that it meant Moira was imbedded in the supernatural world, and that it also meant she had to know about soul mates. Right?

Moira did something that shocked them all. She laughed. It wasn't a dark, mocking laugh. It was open and honest, the woman clearly amused. "He is not your mate."

"Yes. He _is_." Chloe shared a look with Dean. "We have matching symbols on our hearts. We've had this confirmed by both an Encantado _and_ the Five Chupacabra Elders on two separate occasions."

Moira's laughter stop immediately and her eyes narrowed, not in anger, but in genuine confusion. "No." She shook her head as she eyed Dean. " _No_." She brought her hands to her head. "That's-that's _impossible_."

"No, it isn't." Dean moved forwards and wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist. "Clearly we won't be having intimate family dinners in the future, but I'm your daughter's mate and you're going to have to get used to it lady."

"But that makes _no sense."_ Moira was talking to herself as she began to pace the floor. "It can't be _him_. It was never supposed to be _him_."

Lois narrowed her eyes as she stepped closer. "Wait, you expected Chloe to have a soulmate?"

"Of course, the _both_ of you have them, so does Lucy." Moira waved off that question as if it were utterly silly. "From birth we've known the three of you were destined for important mates - mates who would strengthen our hold in our world - who would help protect us from the likes of John Winchester and his _ilk_." She sent Dean a disgusted look. "There is _no way_ that _you_ are my daughter's mate. She's destined for a _prince of the night_. Not for a common savage like a _hunter_."

"Lady..." Dean growled.

"I have a _mate_?" Lois' voice was squeaked, her eyes wide in horror. "But I'm a commitmentphobe!"

Moira turned to her niece. "That's your matched symbols at work, honey. You will always feel averse to commitment until you meet your mate. It's the way matehood works. This way, when you _do_ meet your mate, you won't be baggaged down in some sort of committed relationship with someone who isn't meant for you." She sent a look in Chloe and Dean's direction. "Which is why whatever is going between you two is some sort of sick joke. The oracle spoke and the oracle is never wrong." She pointed towards them angrily. "You two? You're not mates. Never have been and never will be."

Chloe felt Dean's grip on her tighten. "What are we? Our species I mean? We can't be humans. Not if John wants to kill you."

Moira eyed Dean angrily. "You'll find out as soon as you go tattling back to your father, so I'll just say it: we're muses."

Dean blinked. "Wait, you mean like the chicks in mythology who inspired guys to write poetry?"

"Yes and no," Moira muttered darkly. "We inspire, but not always is our inspiration _artistic_." She rubbed her scar over her shirt. "For an example, I inspire _obedience_." Her hands began to glow green menacingly as she held her palm up towards Dean. "And you don't have a charm to use against me like your father did. _Leave my daughter alone_!" Green shot out of her hands and pierced through Dean like a bullet, causing him to stumble back. "Leave her! Now! Go away and never think of her, or mention her, ever again!"

" _Mother_!" Chloe cried out in horror before she grabbed her heart and cried out as it began to burn. She could feel something warm under her hand.

Dean brought a hand to his head and groaned. "Lady..." He looked up at Moira as suddenly light glowed from his chest, betraying symbols there. "Screw. You."

Chloe removed her hand from her chest to show the glow there, as well as the symbols, matching symbols.

Moira's eyes widened as her hand fell to her side in utter shock. "You-you're Matched." She backed up and collapsed on the edge of her bed. " _How_?"

Dean stood tall, the glow still in his chest as he reached out and grabbed Chloe's hand.

Chloe's glow was still there too, and it grew brighter when she squeezed his hand, making the symbols more distinguished.

Lois quickly yanked her phone out of her pocket and took a series of pictures of them both.

"How are _you_ a prince of the night?" Moira wanted to know as she stared at Dean as if he was some sort of riddle she was desperate to solve. All fight seemed to have left her and now she looked tired and confused. She kept glancing between the three of them as if she expected this to be some sort of dream that she'd wake up from any minute now.

Dean didn't answer, he merely stood there watching her warily.

Moira sighed and peered up at the ceiling in utter grief. "A _hunter_."

Dean rolled his eyes.

Chloe and Lois shared looks.

"Now that we've settled that," Dean muttered. "How about you explain this muse thing to me? Does your family inspire the same thing or do each member have their own category? And how does being inspiration explain Chloe's healing ability and the magic that both she and Lois have shown themselves capable of?"

"The healing is a meteor ability, nothing more and nothing less." Moira waved that away before she turned to gaze on the girls. "Magic? Really? Explain."

Lois cleared her throat. "Chloe was almost raped, and while we were drugged we did things like telekinesis and asportation."

" _Fascinating_." Moira's eyes widened as they turned on Dean. "It makes _no sense_. I mean. He's nothing but a _hunter_."

A muscle jumped in Dean's cheek. "What does that have to do with-?"

"The extremely small amount of us who end up mated are important because they manage to, how do I put it, _leech_ from their mate. Usually it only happens after they've met, but in Lois' case the situation was so dire that she pulled on the connection. He must've felt that pull _horribly_ considering they haven't met and consummated their union," she eyed Dean. "As I assume you and my daughter have."

Dean nodded, expression uncomfortable, which was more than warranted considering he'd just told a vaguely insane and apparently powerful woman he was sleeping with her daughter.

"So she'd be inspiring you and you'd be feeding her, you wouldn't feel the pull the way Lois' mate would, not when she forcefully opened the connection - one neither of them even knew existed." Moira blinked. "He could be _really_ ill right now, will be for weeks."

"If mates are so rare, how is it that Lois, Lucy _and_ I have mates?" Chloe wanted to know.

"We're direct descendants of the original muses, we have purer bloodlines than the others," Moira replied, obviously quite proud of that. "Neither my sister nor I were mated to our husbands, but these things are known to skip generations."

"So what do we inspire?" Lois wanted to know as she finally put her phone away. "Chloe and I, I mean."

Moira took in a deep breath. "I don't have a clue."

That was anticlimactic.

"How do you not know?" Chloe was confused.

"I'm not a psychic," Moira declared evenly, as if they were silly for questioning this. "You have to go through the Ceremony like all the others." She moved towards her dresser and opened a drawer, pulling out a notepad and pen, writing down on the paper. "You need to go and see Lucy. She'll tell you everything you need to know about the Ceremony, and will probably be able to conduct it herself. She's gone through it. She's established. She's also the best to do this considering her close blood-ties as well as her connections." She tore the paper out of the notepad and passed it to Chloe. "She's mated to Sal Lassiter, the head of a _very_ powerful and important Shapeshifter family. A prince of reflections." She sent Dean a sideways glance before her blues returned to Chloe. "Like I said, your mates will help us gain some footing, some security, in this world. With monsters like John Winchester out there, we need it."

Dean clenched his fists, but didn't say anything else.

"Wait a minute." Lois narrowed her eyes. "'Prince of the night' and 'Prince of reflections'. You said some oracle told you about our mates - so what did he say about _mine_?"

Moira smiled. "Yours will be a Prince of darkness."

"Darkness? Isn't that the same as night?" Lois made a face. "What is it with people giving such vague-ass predictions?"

Moira shrugged. "They're Oracles. It's kind of their schtick." She clapped her hands.

Immediately the door opened and the orderly was there. "Yes?"

"My daughter, niece, and... _him_..." She eyed Dean in reluctant curiosity. "...will be leaving now. Please make sure that the confusion wards are up and strengthened the moment they leave. Mate or not, I don't trust a Hunter knowing how to get here."

"Of course." The orderly nodded before she turned to the others. "Follow me, please."

It was then and there that Chloe realized with a start that her mother may not actually be insane. If anything she seemed to be less of a patient and more of a person of authority in this place. Just what was the truth about this asylum?

Moira smiled at her. "Come back and visit me some time. I would love to catch up on your life." She eyed Dean and then sniffed. "Come alone."

Chloe didn't know how to answer that, she just gave her mother a small smile and followed out after the orderly.

* * *

They sat on Lois' couch, watching her pack. They had to pay Lucy Lane a visit to get more information on what exactly what it meant to be a muse, and to have a mate. Chloe wasn't too sure Dean should come given Moira's reaction to him. Also, the fact that apparently Lucy was mated to the head of some hotshot shapeshifter family meant it might not be safe for him.

"I'm not staying behind," Dean snapped when she voiced her concerns out loud. " _Shapeshifters_ , Chloe. I'm not letting you go into a den of them alone."

Lois coughed loudly.

"No offense, Lois, but the last time I let her go with you she ended up married to a Chupacabra," Dean threw at her.

Lois threw a cushion at him and it hit him right in his face.

Dean growled as he removed it from his face. "Real mature."

"Eat me," Lois snapped.

"Making a pass at me right in front of your cousin? Really slutty of you, Lane."

Despite her bad mood Lois burst out laughing. "Eeeeeewww!"

Dean's lips twitched in amusement despite the valiant way he tried to keep them in a scowl.

All in all, those two were getting along a lot better than she'd expected them to.

Lois threw herself on the loveseat and made a face as she eyed Dean. "I think Prince doesn't exactly mean filthy rich, despite the fact that Lucy's mate might as well be a prince from what we're hearing." She continued to eye Dean critically. "You are in no way, shape or form a prince."

" _Thank you_ ," Dean declared.

Lois shot Chloe a look that clearly asked: _And you_ ** _sleep_** _with this guy?_

Chloe chuckled and refused to answer that.

Lois shook her head and turned to Dean. "What do you feel when you're with Chloe? What does she _inspire_ in you?"

Dean didn't think about it, not for a second. "Lust."

Chloe went red as a tomato and slapped his shoulder, hard.

He laughed. "It's _true_."

"Maybe you inspire lust," Lois announced as she turned to Chloe.

"Uhm, no, that only happens to Dean." Chloe cleared her throat, highly uncomfortable. "I don't have a denizen of men around me gagging to get in my underwear."

"And it'll _stay_ that way," Dean informed her.

Chloe smiled at him before she turned to Lois. "If either of us inspire lust it's _you_. I mean, between you and Lana I know every guy in Smallville because I'm your wingman."

"I doubt I have lust powers. But if I did, that would be so _disappointing_." Lois made a face as she leaned forwards. "I want to be able to inspire more than just a boner."

Dean coughed into his hand, the sound suspiciously close to a laugh.

Lois' phone rang and she yanked it out of her pocket, standing when she saw the caller ID. "It's Lucy." With that she hurried towards the balcony, which was the only place in the whole apartment which had decent reception.

Chloe turned to Dean and slapped his arm. " _Lust_."

He grinned at her. " _It's true_."

Sending a look in Lois' direction to make sure her cousin was deep in conversation with her back to them, Chloe slid over and straddled Dean's lap, sitting there as she played with the lapels of his leather jacket, a little nervous. Okay, a _lot_ nervous. "You're taking this very well."

"Which part?"

She sighed and looked up at his face. "The whole _I'm a supernatural creature_ part."

"Right. That part." Dean nodded. "A muse is really just one step up from a mutant."

The blonde stared at him in shock, not having expected that candid answer. "So you're not bothered by this?"

"Of course I am." He frowned at her. "We don't know what this means, or how it'll affect us. We don't know what being a muse _is_. Your mother couldn't have been less helpful if she tried. What if there's a downside to this? What don't we know?"

He was right.

She had no answers for him, could merely continue nervously playing with the lapels of his jacket, gaze on his necklace.

"Hey." Dean's voice caused her to look up to see him narrowing his eyes on her. "Don't overthink. Things always go south when you do."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "That is not true."

He opened his mouth to counter that when his phone rang and he sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. "Hello?" He then frowned. "I can't hear you."

Chloe shuffled off of him. "Balcony."

With a nod he was up on his feet and heading out to join Lois on the balcony. "Yes, this is Dean Winchester. Who is this and how did you get this number?"

Chloe collapsed back on the sofa and gazed up at the ceiling as she clutched at her heart. She'd wanted answers from her mother, had hoped that by seeing her she'd understand what was happening and how she could stop it, and yet seeing Moira had done nothing but create more complex questions. Her gaze lowered to her hands and she tried to make anything happen - a glow - something. Nothing.

A sigh escaped her lips.

Rapid footsteps returned from the balcony. "I have to go."

She looked up in surprise to see Dean pale. "What happened?"

"That was the hospital, Sammy had some sort of accident. I'm apparently in his emergency contact list and they called me to say he's in some sort of coma." Dean's movements were agitated. "I have to get to Cali immediately. They say-it doesn't matter what they say. He's hurt and I have to be there for him."

"I'm coming with you." Chloe stood immediately.

"No." Dean shook his head. "You're staying here and staying put with your cousin." He grabbed his bag. "They said they called my father and left a message for him. Means he might show up, and I want you nowhere _near_ him."

"But-." Chloe's eyes widened.

Dean grabbed her shoulders. "Baby. I can't. Not now. My brother-."

She wanted to be there for Dean, he was obviously about to lose it at the thought of his brother injured in the hospital - but she couldn't make things worse for him. He needed to concentrate on Sam, and she'd only make things worse by being there.

Nodding, Chloe sighed. "Okay."

Dean stared at her before he pulled her close in a kiss that she felt all the way to her toes. Finally he pulled away and stared down at her. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he let out a haggard breath, face betraying for a split second just how mashed up inside he was with the news of his little brother's accident, and then he was gone.

Chloe watched the door long after he'd disappeared through it, hating that she wasn't with him right now. He needed her with him, but because of her damned.. muse-ness... she couldn't be there for him in his time of need. God. That was messed up!

"Well, sorry for little brother Winchester, but his accident might've been providence working," Lois declared from behind her.

Chloe turned towards her. "What do you mean?"

"Aunt Moira called Lucy and informed her of what was going on." Lois closed the balcony door. "Lucy's inviting us to come, immediately. But the invitation was not extended to Dean." Lois licked her lips. "She couldn't assure his safety, and she didn't like the idea of a hunter being around them, mate or not." The brunette hesitated. "She says she's emailing us electronic tickets for the next flight out of Metropolis to Chicago."

Chloe's gaze turned to the door once more. Dean wouldn't like this. He'd already made it clear that if she was going to do this he had to be there - but Lucy was right. Shapeshifters wouldn't be happy to have a hunter amongst them, especially a son of John Winchester. They might do something to him.

She hugged herself. "I'm a hunter too, you know."

"Yeah, well, they don't know that." Lois raised an eyebrow. "All they know is that you're a Muse, and you're the cousin of their boss' woman." She placed her hands on her hips. "And that's all they'll know."

Biting her bottom lip, Chloe realized that her bag of clothes and weapons were in the Impala. But that was good, she supposed. She had clothes at home that her father had kept in her closet. She could get some things that didn't smell of death or blood. There wouldn't be weapons - but a muse packing heat would probably raise eyebrows anyway.

This was the best option. She could get in, do the test, and get out.

Dean was going to be pissed at her when he found out - but if their roles had been reversed he'd do the exact same thing - something which she's remind him.

"When does the next flight leave for Chicago?" She asked softly.

"In two hours," Lois replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She cleared her throat. "Finish packing. I have to go home to get some stuff for myself."

Lois nodded and hurried towards her open, nearly full suitcase.

Chloe returned her gaze to the door, a shiver running down her spine, hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
